The Promise
by Onora
Summary: Cain has an unexpected late night visitor.
1. Chapter 1

While this is not my first attempt at fan fiction it is my first time playing in the Tin Man universe. So I hope you will indulge me as I journey down the yellow brick road with a few of my favorite characters.

-------------

The Promise

Hot water rushed into the ornate tub causing steam to fill the large bathroom. Glancing at the rising water Wyatt Cain figured he had a few more minutes and turned his attention back to his reflection in the mirror. Carefully he stroked the razor along his face. Several more strokes and he checked his handiwork. "Not bad." He mused, using the towel draped around his neck to wipe away the last of the shaving cream.

Turning his attention once more to the tub he turned off the water and tested the temperature with one hand. Barely below scolding, just the way he liked it. Truth was he preferred showers but sometimes a good hot bath soaked out the arches of a long day. And by Ozma it had been a long day, hell it had been a long six days. Had it only been six days since he escaped the suit? It seemed like a lifetime, shrugging off the thought he struggled to remember when he had taken a bath last, nothing would come to mind. Slipping out of his shirt he tossed the soiled garment aside, maybe later he could find someone to mend the hole and wash out the blood, or he could just burn it and buy a new one. Removing the rest of his clothes he carefully stepped over the edge of the tub, first one foot than the other. Gingerly he lowered himself into the steaming water, careful not to put to much pressure on his right shoulder. Raw had done a nice job of healing it but it was still a little tender under pressure. Reaching the bottom he relaxed with a satisfied sigh. Pulling a wash cloth from the edge of the tub he soaked it than wring out the water, leaning back he spread the cloth over his face and rested his arms along the tubs edge. Had one been able to see under the cloth they would have found a large smile spread over the tin man's face.

After the witch's defeat they had spent the rest of the day and most of the night securing the tower and restoring some form of order to the area. Finally he had been able to convince DeeGee and the others to get some much needed rest. They were all running on adrenaline and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone crashed. With some resistance DeeGee had agreed to lay down and inspite of her protests she was sleeping soundly before her head had dented the pillow. Convinced she was out for the night Cain posted a guard at her door and retried to the room across from hers for some much needed rest. Pushing away all thoughts from the last few days he allowed his mind and body to rest.

From somewhere beyond the darkness he heard a thumping noise. He moved and water stirred around him, bolting upright the cloth fell from his face. The bright overhead light stung his eyes and he rubbed at them. The water was lukewarm and he wondered how long he had been asleep. From the bedroom he heard the thumping again and realized someone was knocking at the door. Raising from the tub he wrapped a towel around his waist, tying it off on one side. "Coming!" he called to the visitor. Before stepping into the bedroom he drew the pistol from its holster hanging by the tub.

Padding across the cool stone floor he left wet footprints in his wake. Reaching the door he held the pistol behind his back while turning the knob. Opening the door he was not ready for the person waiting for him. "Princess." He managed to say. "What…is everything alright?"

She noticed that his eyes looked pass her to her sister's door she also arched a brow at his lack of attire.

From behind her the guard turned away trying to hide a grin. Cain made a mental note to threaten him with some form of hideous torture if he told a soul about this.

"Yes, Mr. Cain everything is fine. I didn't mean to disturb you." Her eyes darted to the towel and for a moment she felt a strange flush of heat rush through her body.

Cain feel a blush crawl from his toes to the top of his head as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Forcing herself to maintain eye contact Azkadellia raised her chin slightly. "As a matter of fact, there is. Perhaps I should come be back later."

"No, no just give me a minute." He motioned her in with his free hand and light flashed off gun steel.

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"Always." He replied, closing the door behind her. "If you'll give me just a minute I'll make myself a little more presentable."

She nodded. "Of course."

As he padded off to the bathroom she could not resist watching the gentle sway of his buttocks under the towel. She wondered if her sister would be jealous that she had missed seeing this side of her Tin Man. The private joke was immediately crushed as she felt a chill run through her, the witch had not allowed anything or anyone to distract and it felt strange not to have the familiar punishment for such thoughts.

"Make yourself comfort." Cain called from the bathroom.

Looking around the room the only furniture was the bed, desk and chair and a foot stool near the bed. She decided standing made her comfortable.

Returning Cain wore pants, but the suspenders hung loose at the waist and he was pulling on the soiled shirt from earlier. The garment was immediately soaked by bath water and clung to him tightly.

A fact that was not lost on Azkadellia, again she felt the flush rush through her and she wondered if it was Cain or if the slight of any man would have the same affect.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Shaking away the distracting thoughts she focused on his eyes. "Yes, I needed to ask something of you, a favor if you will."

"A favor? From me?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't this have waited till morning?"

"No, it couldn't. What I have to say is for your ears only and since you and DeeGee are joined at the hip most of the time, it makes a private conversation difficult."

Cain shifted his weight not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "What exactly is it that you want?"

Moving closer to the bed, Azkadellia began slowly tracing her fingertips along the craved post. "What do you know about magic, Mr. Cain?"

"Enough to steer clear of it when I can."

A smiled tugged at her lips but she did not meet his gaze. "That is a wise attitude Mr. Cain. Unfortunately some of us are not able to 'steer clear' of it. When I was a child I loved magic, to raise a hand and bring a paper doll to life was thrilling. The way it felt coursing through my body was incredible. But the best was when DeeGee and I shared magic, I could feel her magic flowing through me and it was warm and happy and I felt so safe…and loved." She paused lost in a long forgotten memory.

Cain watched her for a moment, dressed in a night gown and robe with her long, dark hair cascading down her back, she no longer looked like the feared dicator of the O.Z. Instead she looked small, almost fragile, pushing away the thought he spoke. "I'm afraid I don't see how this involves me."

Shaking off her memories Azkadellia straightened and faced him. "After the witch, things changed, I changed. Once the witch entered me her magic flowed through me as DeeGee's had. But hers was cold and angry, there was so much…hate. Hate for everything and everyone. For fifteen annuals I have lived with that hate and until today I thought I would live with it for the rest of my life." Closing her eyes she took a moment to contain the emotions she had fought against for so long. Cain watched and waited allowing her the time she needed.

Opening her eyes she met his gaze again and he could see she had found control.

"I know the witch is dead, but her magic still lingers in me."

Cain felt his blood run cold and he cursed himself for leaving the pistol in the bathroom.

"Don't worry Mr. Cain, you don't need your gun."

For a moment he wondered if she had gained to power to read minds.

"But your reaction has only convinced me that you are the only person I can trust to keep this promise."

"So what is the promise?"

"I want you to promise me that if the witch has darkened my soul beyond repair and I slip back into the ways of the sorceress that you will stop me."

Cain laughed softly. "Well, your Highness, I don't think that will be a problem. I'm sure everyone will be ready to do whatever it takes to stop you."

"No, not everyone and not everything."

"I'm not sure I follow you."

"If something happens I want you to kill me."

Cain was vaguely aware that his jaw was open, yet he could do nothing to close it. "Kill you." He finally managed to whisper.

"Yes. No one had the courage to take that step before and by the time they did it was too late." She turned back to the bedpost. "I have to make sure steps are taken to prevent anyone else being hurt."

"Princess…Azkadellia that's a serious promise, I don't know if I can…"

"You have to!" She turned on him so quickly, he stepped back. "Please, if not for me then do it for DeeGee. You must protect her at all cost."

The Mystic Man's words echoed in his mind. "Protect her."

"Your sister would never let me or anyone else hurt you much less kill you."

"Then protect her from herself. We both know I'm right. Think of the souls that could have been saved if someone had stopped me fifteen annuals ago."

Cain struggled for some reason, some argument against her, but he knew there wasn't one. "Alright, I promise."

Tears welled in her eyes as she gasped, a smile spread over her face and reached her eyes for the first time in many annuals. "Thank you." She closed the distance between them in less than two steps taking his hand. "Thank you."

For a moment he thought she might hug him. But he could see her reining in the emotions and he felt a twinge of sadness for her. She turned to leave, but he held her hand firm. Arching an eyebrow she met his gaze and waited.

"Azkadellia, I will do what you have asked if it comes to it. But, I want your promise that you will do everything in your power to make sure it never happens. DeeGee loves you and to lose you would tear out her soul. Promise me you won't cause her that kind of pain."

A tear slipped down Azkadellia's pale cheek and she smiled. "I promise…Wyatt."

Satisfied Cain released her hand and she moved to the door. Pausing in the doorway she turned to him. "Thank you."

Cain nodded and she disappeared closing the door behind her. Staring at the door Cain's mind wandered through the oaths he had made during his life and where they had lead him. Closing his eyes offered a silent pray to Ozma that he would never have to fulfill the one to the eldest Princess of the House of Gale.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

I had intended on this being a one shot story but several folks have encouraged me to pursue it further. So after coaxing my Muse out with some chocolate bars I offer you chapter two in what will now be a multi chapter tale. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Alone in the Dark

Slowly Azkadellia's fingers drew closer so close yet just out of reach. Fighting the urge to leap onto the platform DG willed her sister closer. Their fingertips brushed then Azkadellia gripped DG's hand in a bone crushing grasp, even through the leather glove DG could feel the warmth of her sister's hand. A spark passed between them and she felt Azkadellia's magic coursing up her arm and though her body. It was strangely familiar and yet it was not quite the same as she remembered.

The witch fought to keep her prize but DG would not let go, not this time. Before her Azkadellia and the witch morphed back and forth in a surreal moment as they battled for control. Finally the witch was forced to surrender her hold and Azkadellia stepped free.

Side by side they faced the witch as she raged against them. They stood their ground, but she could feel the fear in Azkadellia as the witch loomed over them. For just a moment she thought her sister would turn and run leaving her to face the witch alone. _'That would be a strange twist of poetic justice.'_ She thought with a silent chuckle.

But Azkadellia stood her ground and as the light of the Sun-seeder recited the witch crumpled with it.

"She melted." DG mused in disbelief.

As the bubble surrounding them shrink she felt Azkadellia's magic fade from her body and she waited for her to let go first. Satisfied all was well she turned and smiled holding her arms out in a gesture of welcome. Azkadellia smiled in turn and spread her arms as well. DG stepped forward to embrace her sister but Azkadellia jerked away with a startled scream.

Fear gripped DG as she stared at the black cloaked arm which drug Azkadellia toward the witch's remains. It steadily pulled her toward the sun-seeder platform, try as she might Azkadellia could not break free. "Deeg! Help me!"

DG leap forward but an invisible hand struck her across the face knocking her to the ground. Stunned DG tried to shake away the darkness creeping in around her. Beyond the darkness she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Az? Azkedallia!" Still blinded by the darkness she moved toward the sound. Something wrapped around her throat and slowly began to squeeze. The grip on her throat tightened, lifting her upward. She clawed at the unseen hand as her feet left the ground. Then the witch's face loomed just inches from her own. "Well, my little pretty you're not so strong now, not without the little bitch to help you."

Spots danced in front of DG's eyes as she struggled for freedom. "Leave…her…alone."

Laughter filled the air and DG felt the witch's wretched breath sear her nose and throat. It smelt of rotten garage and decaying foliage, it smelled of…death. "You have no power to be giving orders little one. Besides, she is my pet and as such she lives or dies by my will, not yours."

DG felt long, boney fingers brush through her dark hair and she shivered at the old hag's touch.

"You're like her, like she was in the beginning. Strong and fearless. You will serve me well."

"I'll never…serve…you." DG tried to scream her defiance, but the pressure on her throat would only allow a whisper.

"You little fool! You have already done my bidding, first you brought me I my little pet and thanks to you the O.Z. trembles before me." She laughed and DG felt her limbs start to go numb. "You even brought me the emerald like a good little pet. But then you had to go and ruin even thing. But know this little girl I will have my revenge." The witch leaned closer and DG felt them start to merge. She wanted to scream but no sound would come.

Thunder cracked and DG bolted upright as she clutched the sheets with both hands.

Darkness filled the room and she strained to see through it. Blood roared in her ears as her heart pounded wildly. Swallowing hard she had to force herself to breath.

Heavy rain beat against the windows and balcony doors. Lightening flashed and bathed the room in a moment of blinding light.

"God, I hate storms." she hissed through clenched teeth. Running a hand through her tingled hair she felt some of the fear fading. Though she blamed the storm she knew it was the dream that had truly terrified her.

Closing her eyes the images returned with eerie clarity. She stood before the Sorceress begging for her sister to take her hand. Engulfed by the light of the sun-seeder Azkadellia glowed green. Emerald green. Shaking her head she drove away the thought. 'No, the witch is dead. We won.'

Thunder boomed rattling the windows and DG nearly jumped from the bed. Cursing under her breath she rose from the bed and slipped on her shoes. She had no nightgown to sleep in and given the last few days she wasn't about to get caught in the buff. Besides she was getting use to sleeping in her jeans. Running a hand over the denim she frowned. "Wonder if they have washing machines in the O.Z.? Hump, if they're like everything else in this crazy place they probably walk and talk." She chuckled as an image of the possible machine formed in her head.

Moving to the door she opened it slowly and stepped into the hallway. A smirk crossed her lips as she paused to watch the sleeping guard. _'You'd better hope Cain doesn't see you.'_ she thought. For just a moment she considered waking him, but decided she didn't want the company. There was no room for prying eyes where she was going.

Slowly, quietly she made her way down the hall. Near the end of the massive hallway she paused before a door. There were no markings on the door and it looked exactly as the dozen others she had passed but somehow she knew this was the right one. Raising a hand she started to knock but stopped just short of the smooth wood. For just a moment she considered returning to her room. Shaking her head she sighed heavily, she knew there would be no rest till she was sure Azkadellia was safe.

Opening the door as quietly as possible her eyes stained to adjust to the darkened room. Within the dim light from the hallway she could see the large ornate bed which sat in the center of the room and to DG's dismay it was empty. In fact, the bedding did not appear to have been touched. With all thoughts of stealth forgotten she entered the room and was about to call out when a flash of lightening silhouetted a lone figure standing before the balcony doors.

Quietly moving toward the figure DG paused just out of arms reach. Azkadellia had given no indication that she was aware of her presents and she didn't want to do anything to startle her. A flash of lightening bathed Azkadellia in a soft white light and DG noticed she was wearing a silk nightgown with a delicately laced robe, her long, dark hair hung loosely at her back. A crooked smile crossed DG's face. _'Wonder if I could ever look that regal in a night gown?'_

"Are you still frightened by storms little sister?"

The words were spoken softly yet in the quiet of the darkened room they seemed to boom, DG jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Apologized Azkadellia though a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"And here I was afraid I'd scare you." She stepped to Azkedallia's side and peered into the night.

"You didn't answer my question."

DG studied her sister from the corner of her eye. _'Was she smiling?'_ "No, I'm not scared of storms, well most of the time I'm not." The intricate hair styles were gone and while she was still slightly taller, she no longer looked imposing. As the sky flashed bathing them in light DG thought she could see some of the little girl she once knew. "Are they normally this intense?"

"No." Azkedallia watched as lightening bolts snaked through the clouds in a tangled maze lightening up the sky for miles. A bolt jumped from the clouds and struck the ground some distance away.

"Guess the O.Z. is just blowing off a little steam now that the witch is dead." DG chuckled at the thought.

"Perhaps." Azkadellia continued to watch the storm, her smile had faded.

_'Brillant, you idiot, you just had to bring up the witch didn't ya?'_ DG silently cursed the slip. "So the storm keeping you up too?"

"Among other things." answered Azkadellia quietly.

They stood in silence watching the storm rage beyond the glass doors.

Akadellia caught a glimpse of DG's reflection in the glass during a flash and she smiled. Dark hair, bangs and wide, blue eyes she could see the little girl of her memories so clearly and yet she had changed. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Deeg."

Startled by the compliment DG fumbled for a reply. "I don't know about that. Most of the time I still feel like a goofy kid, tripping over my own feet."

"You're many things dear sister, but you're not a kid, not anymore."

DG caught the sadness in her sister's voice.

"You've changed so much. I would like to have seen you grow up."

"I wish I could have been here with you."

"No, mother was right to send you away."

"Az, I'm sorry I…"

"No." Azkadellia raised a hand to stop her. "No more apologizes, not tonight."

DG nodded reigning in the lump building in her throat.

Silence joined them once more, till Azkadellia drove it away.

"So did you come to sleep in my bed as you did when you were little?"

DG smiled as a reddish blush crept up her face. "Did I do that offend?"

"Only when it stormed or when you had a nightmare." A smile softened Azkadellia's sharp features. "Or when you wanted to go on a late night adventure."

"Well," DG chuckled. "I've hit two out of three tonight, want to try for the third one?"

Once more the smile slipped away as Az turned to her with a raised brow. "You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah." DG looked away, as intense as the dream had been she felt silly discussing it.

"What was it about?"

Opening her mouth DG paused, deciding a half truth would be best. "You were in trouble. That's why I'm here I wanted to check on you."

Azkadellia studied her for a moment, she could sense that DG was holding something back but she decided not to pursue it. "Perhaps, you should tell it to Tutor he is good at dream interpretation."

"It was just a dream. Lighten up, sis." She bumped her sister's shoulder playfully.

Azkedallia jerked away from the contact.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean any harm. I was just playing." For a moment DG thought she caught a flash of fury in wide, dark eyes.

Turning back to the window Azkadellia closed her eyes and fought for control of her raging emotions.

DG noticed she seemed paler than a moment ago.

"It's alright, DG. I know you were just trying to cheer me up. It's just..." her eyes opened and she stared off into the dark. "I'm not...comfortable begin touched."

DG blinked several times letting the words sink in. "Didn't people touch you before?"

A humorless chuckle slipped from Azkadellia's lips. "Not if they vaulted their lives."

"You mean there was no one the witch allowed to get close to you?"

"No, she did not want anything or anyone to distract me from the emerald." Azkadellia raised her chin with an air of defiance. "Besides, I would not have wanted anyone she would have 'allowed' me."

DG shivered at the thought of who the witch would have chosen for her sister. Yet, she felt grateful that her sister had not had to suffer the horror of having someone forced on her. "Has it been that why since the beginning?"

"Almost, in the beginning you wouldn't come near me."

She noticed DG's gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't blame you Deeg, you knew the truth, even though no one would believe you." There was a hint of anger behind the last part. "Mother claimed nothing was wrong yet she kept her distance as well." Turning back to the storm she spoke softly. "Only father made any effort to hold me and the witch did everything she could to avoid him. Then one day he just disappeared. He didn't even say good-bye." Tears gathered in her eyes and there was a slight tremble to her lower lip.

DG could see the emotions hovering so close to the surface. She tried to will her sister to let go, to give in to her emotions.

But it was not to be, Azkadellia drew a deep breath releasing it slowly. The tears were gone and the emotions buried.

"Az, you can't keep holding back. Sooner or later you're going to have to let go of your emotions. Otherwise one day they're just going to burst loose on their own."

Turning from the storm Azkadellia studied her sister for moment. "Perhaps, but not today."

Lowering her head DG tried to think of some argument that would reach her sister's damaged psychic.

"You should go now." Azkadellia commanded as she turned her attention to the storm.

Blinking at the harsh tone DG started to protest.

Sensing her sister's hurt Azkadellia continued in a gentler tone. "Get some rest, it's been a long day and tomorrow will be longer."

DG felt tears brimming in her eyes, she wanted to throw her arms around her sister and tell her that everything would be okay. But things were not okay their worlds had been turned upside down and the days of solving a problem with a hug and a bedtime story were long gone.

Still she couldn't just walk away, placing a gentle hand on Azkadellia's arm, she felt muscles tighten under her touch, to her relieve Az made no attempt to pull away, though she would not meet DG's gaze.

With a slight squeeze DG released her and started toward the door. Outside the storm raged harder.

Grasping the doorknob she stopped and turned back to say goodnight. Once more the lightening flashed silhouetting Azkadellia. DG realized how alone she looked, a solitary figure in the dark.

Memories of a stormy night many years ago flashed through her mind.

"Hey, baby girl what's wrong?" Hank Gale pulled his little daughter into his lap.

"I'm scared of the storm, poppa."

"Oh, don't cha be afraid, your mom and I will protect you."

A smile crossed DG's face at the memory. Then she felt the pull of a cloaked memory unveiling, closing her eyes she allowed it to flow through her.

A young Azkadellia sat in the middle of a large bed holding her close. "It's alright, Deeg. I won't let the storm hurt you."

Snuggling closer her younger self held onto Azkadellia tightly. "I love you, Az."

She felt a soft kiss on top of her head. "I love you too, Deeg."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as the memories unleashed a flood of emotions. For the first time since the leaving Kansas she realized how lucky she had been. There had always been someone there to love and care for her. Yet, Azkadellia had lived the last fifteen years alone, a prisoner in her own body.

Opening her eyes DG knew she couldn't do it, she couldn't abandon her sister to the darkness. Crossing the room she stopped behind Az and silently stared at her back for a moment. There was so much she wanted to say, yet the words would not come and she knew even if they did they would not be enough.

Slowly she slipped her arms around her sister's slender waist. Careful not to make any sudden moves DG pressed against Azkadellia's back and lowered her head against her shoulder. For the first time DG realized how small and frail her sister felt. "I love you, Az."

Azkadellia froze holding her breath. Every fiber of her being screamed to run, to pull away from the strange feeling of warmth were DG pressed against her back. Forcing back the sense of panic she willed herself to remain still.

Feeling the tension in her sister's body DG feared she would pull away from the embrace. "Please, don't sent me away." begged DG her face buried against her sister's shoulder.

The muffled voice sounded so childlike, it touched some long forgotten memory in Azkadellia. Slowly she raised a hand and patted the arms wrapped around her waist. "I won't."

The arms tightened in response. Taking a deep breath Azkadellia closed her eyes. Had anyone else tried to hold her in such a manner she would have driven them away, but there was something deep inside the most guarded parts of her being that longed to be near the girl.

Staring into the darkness Azkadellia wondered if her sister would continue to love her so unconditionally once all of her sins were brought to light. She shivered at the thought of losing the girl again.

Behind her DG snuggled closer thinking her sister was chilled

The action caused tears to sting Azkadellia's eyes and shielded by the dark she allowed them to slip unchecked down her cheeks. Tomorrow's light would bring out the horrors of the present, but for tonight they would live in the dark of the past. Somewhere deep in her mind she heard the soft echo of two children singing a long forgotten nursery rhythm. '_Two little princesses...'_


End file.
